My Little Rosario: Haitus
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: Normal Equestrian pony Nocturne Shadow is sent to Yokai, a school for monster ponies. If anypony finds out he's Equestrian, he will be killed on sight. He meets friends along the way to help, but will Yokai get the best of him? And will BloodShine Sparkle ever stop sucking his blood? Find out in My Little Rosario *OC's submission open, PM only*
1. Yokai

***This fanfiction is a MLP version of the events of Rosario + Vampire. I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or My Little Pony. However I do own Nocturne Shadow and Bloodshine Sparkle.***

_Nocturne Shadow, special skills…..none. Grades: Straight C's. An average colt._

"Okay, I'm used to being average, but still…..I never thought I'd flunk ALL my high school exams!" Nocturne said as he was on a school bus on his way to an academy that his parents had found, way out in the country. He had no idea this would be the beginning of the weirdest time of his life.

"So…entering Yokai Academy eh?" Said the mysterious bus driver.

"Uh, yeah." Nocturne responded.

"I hope you said all your goodbye's ….because as soon as we come out of this long, long tunnel…you'll see the academy and perhaps—never see anything again!" The bus driver looked at him with dark eyes and a cigar in his mouth, Nocturne could only freak out. After a few minutes they had reached the end of the tunnel and as soon as they came out, the entire place looked like a nightmare. An ocean far out hidden underneath a cliff, dead wood oak trees surrounding the area, and minor ruins at some of the lookouts, and even some ravens.

"I…I can't believe how creepy this place is…it's like that tunnel led to a different world!" Nocturne said in both shock and fear. He could only remember the bus driver's words.

_And perhaps- never see anything Again!_

"Okay…this is scary. But perhaps Yokai itself can't possibly be as…" Nocturne was saying as he saw the school from the distance.

_Could that be the school, it looks more like a haunted house! That's it! I'm going home!_

"Outta the way!" Nocturne heard a girl in the distance; he turned around to a bike smashing him right in the face.

_ …where'd this bike come from all of a….._

Nocturne looked up to see he was touching a mare's thigh as he was getting up, he looked up to see it was a black mare, with a pink mane, she had school uniform clothes on, so she was a student.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I'm anemic and I get a little dizzy sometimes…Are you okay?" She asked Nocturne.

_Whoa. She's…CUTE! I've never seen a mare this cute! Who cares how scary this school is?!_

Nocturne spewed out blood from his **nose (I have no idea why they do this in manga!)**

"Oh! H-Here" The mare said as she was about to wipe off the blood from Nocturne's nose. "Your blood…I can smell it…Oh N-no it's happening again..." She said as she was practically on Noctourne.

_What the heck is going on?!_

"I'm sorry but…" She said as she got closer and closer. "I'm a vampire." She said as she started sucking on his neck.

_A Vampire?!_

_**(This is where I start writing in my own words ^-^, because not only is Bloodshine proud of being a vampire, she doesn't deny sucking on blood. And Nocturne denies it more than Tsukune does)**_

"I'm sorry my name is Bloodshine Sparkle and…did that hurt" The mare said.

"Why would you suck on someone's neck?" Nocturne said holding his neck with his hoof.

"So…do you not like vampires?" Bloodshine said.

"There are no such things as vampires! Ugh..." Nocturne said as he was getting up.

"But I am!" Bloodshine said as she showed her fangs to him. Nocturne looked at them and almost fainted. "Do you have something against vampires?" She said almost angry at his last comment. Nocturne was in a state of shock.

"Not like vampires? Don't be ridiculous! I love Vampires!" Nocturne said in a state of shock.

"Oh, sorry from the last comment, I thought you hated vampires, good then we can be friends, and I was so worried because I'm new here." Bloodshine said to Nocturne with a smile.

"So am I, um, well. I guess I'm new here in general." Nocturne said a bit scared still. And then the ceremony bells stated to ring near the school.

"Hey, the ceremony bell is starting to ring!" Bloodshine said as she pointed to the school. It looked like an ordinary school, aside from it being surrounded by the dark trees and broken up ruins.

"What ceremony bells?" Nocturne said.

"Silly, it's the welcome bells for the freshman; well let's meet each other again after the ceremony, okay?" Bloodshine said as she galloped off.

"Sure!" Nocturne said as he waved his hoof around, as soon as she was gone from sight, he put it down with a scared face.

_Great, a ceremony in that school, I hope that the school isn't psycho like that mare, a vampire!? There's no such thing._

Nocturne began walking to the entrance of the school. Nothing special was going on, and all the students seemed absolutely normal. He began to walk around as they all started to gather up in a line and walked into the gymnasium. They're welcome freshman signs everywhere. It looked like a kid's party.

"Welcome everypony to Yokai Academy, and as you all are aware, you are to stay in your pony forms at all times, now like it or not, Equestrian ponies run Equestria, but that is why you're here in the cross-dimension between Equestria and Outer-Equestria**(My Little Nightmare: Darkness Is Magic) **but between it, is Yokai. Yokai is not only a school but it is a realm in between these two worlds, and in Yokai, our mission is to learn to co-exist with the Equestrian ponies. We do not associate with Outer-Equestrian ponies, as they are evil and perhaps even crueler than most of the monster ponies here. Which brings up rule # 1, you will retain your pony appearance at all times, even to your fellow students. But do not worry about and Equestrian ponies yet, because no Equestrian has ever seen Yokai, or at least, not seen it and lived. Now enjoy the party!" Some mare said to the group of ponies, Nocturne could only stand there wide eyed and scared out of his life.

"Aw…shit" Nocturne said as he saw the entire room. He shivered at the sight of them all, under all of that pony fur, there were full-fledged monster.

_What have I gotten myself into!_

***And that's the end of Chapter One Of My Little Rosario, next chapter is where you meet some more ponies(Monsters), this story is a lot more changed then the actually manga. This is NOT a copy form of Rosario + Vampire, as there will be a lot of differences.**

**Also, Luna is the ruler of Equestria in this fiction; Celestia's been dead for 200 years. Also Unicorns and Pegasi were outlawed from Equestria. I will explain all the details in later chapters***


	2. Party Time

**A****uthor's Note: Aw shit, here we go again. Welcome back to My Little Rosario, I hope you have decided to give this fic a chance and actually read the first chap. Also, the OC Phantasia belongs to Marshmellowphase. Thank you so much!**

**Quote of the day: "Hey dude, when your mom gets back, tell her that we opened a portal to hell" My friend said as he showed me my back yard on fire. I punched him in the face and told him to put out the flames or else he's going in.**

**So, here we go Chapter TWO!**

_What have I gotten myself into!_

Nocturne thought as he walked around the party, seeing all the monsters as ponies.

_How come I am the only Equestrian here, this is bad, if they find out I'm normal I'm DEAD!, man I miss my home….wait….how is this place worse!? Equestria was a hell-hole, but I do miss my family and my best friend. Me and my friend Shadow Star we're playing at school, as we were pretty much the trouble makers at our school. I had a lot of fun playing with him, we did all the things friends would do, tell secrets about either our secret crushes or what horrible thing we did, and sometimes we would prank other students….until…_

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Nocturne, there's this really hot mare at school, I'm defiantly going to ask her out." Shadow Star had said to me, His coat was midnight blue, his hair was kind of shocked up like a war pony. His hair color is dark blue with light blue lightning strike. His eye color was green. And his cutie mark was a trumpet with black stars coming out from the horn that represent him being a really good trumpet player._

"_Dude, mare's are real trouble man, make sure you know what she is, she could be an Ice cold bitch if your not careful" I said._

"_Alright, I'll make sure she's not a bad mare…well I wouldn't mind, just kidding. Well see ya; I'm going to ask her out!" He said as he galloped off after the mare….I was unaware that would be the last time I would see him again._

_*End of Flashback*_

_I promised that day I wouldn't treat a mare like that ever again._

***Nocturne's P.O.V***

"Nocturne!" I heard Bloodshine yell as I turned around to a tackle hug. I landed on the ground pretty hard; my back ached for a bit as I got up.

"Bloodshine, would you not do that please" I heard another mare say. I looked over to see a mare, her fur was a Darkish blue and her hooves were white. She wore a type of white mask over her face and her mane was black. Through the eye holes of the mask you could see eyes which were a type of gray color. She looked like a phantom, but right now, I don't know what's real anymore.

"Who's she?" I said to Bloodshine.

"Oh, her name is Phantasia, she came up to me during the party and we're becoming friends. I told her that I knew an awesome pony and I showed her you." Bloodshine said as she walked behind Phantasia and nudged her forward. Phantasia nervously stuck out her hoof in a hoofshake. Nocturne picked up on her nervousness and shook her hoof.

"So Phantasia, what type of monster are you?" I asked her, but then Bloodshine nudged me and whispered in my ear.

***Back to Normal P.O.V***

"You're not supposed to ask the students their monster form, remember?" She whispered. Nocturne then nodded and stopped his curiosity from getting the best of him.

"Alright then, so what's up with this school, how come it's dislocated from Equestria?" Nocturne said as his curiosity came back.

"Well, because Equestrian ponies are so cruel, monsters now also include Unicorn's and Pegasi as well. I have no idea why Princess Luna would remove Unicorns and Pegasi from Equestria, but they're here safe in Yokai." Bloodshine said smartly.

"Even the old elements of Harmony?" Nocturne asked.

"Yes, well 200 years ago after Luna took over, she disbanded all Unicorns and Pegasi, this included Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Rarity. The other two known as Pinkie Pie and Applejack were so struck with fear that they inevitably killed themselves. It was a sad experience for all of Equestria and that's how Yokai was formed. Three great Demi-Gods used a huge magic spell that required three Allicorns and disrupted the magical rift between Outer and Inner Equestria; they had then built schools, hospitals and almost everything Equestria had. Even the past Elements of Harmony had agreed to live there. And I am proud to say that Twilight Sparkle had eventually mated with a Vampire and after three generations, she had made a great-great granddaughter, her name was Bloodshine Sparkle" Bloodshine said happily.

"So, you're the great-great granddaughter of Twilight Sparkle. That's quite amazing" Phantasia said happily. A few seconds after she said that, the bell rang and thus the welcome party had ended.

"Aw, and I was having so much fun" Bloodshine said as she up. "But at least class starts, so I can't wait to learn more." She said as she departed off. "See ya guys later." She smiled as she turned around and walked out the gymnasium doors.

"So Phantasia…" Nocturne said as he turned around to absolutely nothing. She was gone, and everyone else was out the doors,

"Here we go…..classes, ugh" Nocturne said in anger because of the fact that he mad mediocre grades, and now with the introduction of monster being in the school, this is probably not going to turn out well. He walked out the doors and turned the narrow white halls with steel lockers. And he looked up at the bulletin board for his first class, he found his name in the "N" section and saw his first class, and it looked like this was going to get worse, it was history.

"Aw crap, I don't know shit about Yokai; I guess this is the first place to learn it." He said as he departed off. He walked over to the 'G' Hall and found G213 which was the room number of Mr. Xavier. His full name was Crimson Xavier and Nocturne didn't know how much he was going to like this guy. He opened the door to see about 11 students sitting in chairs, it was a low amount for a history class, but they're probably wasn't going to be much students as this is a school for monsters. He went and sat at a seat that looked like it wasn't near people, as he sat down Phantasia appeared literally out of nowhere right next to him.

"BOO!" She yelled as Nocturne literally jumped out of his seat, Phantasia took her hoof and grabbed Nocturne's hoof and pulled him up.

"Don't scare me like that Phantasia" Nocturne said as he was huffing hard.

"Sorry Nocturne, I couldn't resist a good laugh" She said with a bright smile on her face, Nocturne then sat back into his seat.

"So Phantasia, what's Mr. Xavier like?" Nocturne whispered to Phantasia.

"Oh, there are rumors that he is a real Vampire like Bloodshine" Phantasia said.

"Really? I didn't think there were many Vampires." Nocturne said.

"They're aren't, it's a rare sight seeing two Vampire even in a huge school like this." Phantasia said.

"So what kind of Monster are you?" Nocturne asked.

"I'm a Phantom." She said as Nocturne's eyes widen huge. Mostly because of this.

_**Nocturne's Monster Book!**_

_**Phantom: A physical manifestation of the soul. It's really most of an evil spirit coming back from the grave to kill the one who had killed the person in life. Usually hostile, Phantom's will not disappear until they exact revenge on the one who killed the Phantom in the first place.**_

"So…if you're a phantom, why aren't you out there killing the one who killed you" Nocturne asked.

"Well because I really don't want to go, and I'm a really powerful Phantom, in some cases I may be able to become mortal again, once I find my internal lover. I really don't want to die, and I will find the right monster for me." Phantasia said happily, Nocturne felt a bit bad for her but they was no time to talk about it as Mr. Xavier walked into the room.

"Alright you bunch of hooligans, let's start History, I do not merely teach History, I make it as well. Now on our first day, I have something planned for you lot, now come with me, and leave your bags behind you. "Mr. Xavier said as he walked out the door and the students followed. Nocturne rolled his eyes as he departed with the class.


	3. Class In The Forest

***I got my first brony T-shirt! It has Rarity on it saying "Oh it's on" on it. It's AWESOME! And also there is a poll now, which character in My Little Rosario do you like the most so far?**

"Alright, so today I'm going to do something different then previous years. This year will not be about learning about history by books, but by actions." Mr. Xavier said as he was walking outside the school with the students following him.

"Why would a teacher, teach the way he wants to instead of what the board tells him to?" Nocturne said to Phantasia as she was walking by him.

"I guess he's a teacher who has trust within the council" she said back to Nocturne. He then shut up and continued to walk. They walked through the narrow halls when Phantasia grabbed Nocturne's hoof and continue to walk. Nocturne looked over to Phantasia who was smiling with a blush; Nocturne continued to walk while she was holding his hoof.

"Phantasia? What did you mean by internal lover?" Nocturne asked to her. She blushed a bit harder and told him.

"Well, I do have a physical form, but eventually I will start fading away, I'm only in physical form because I'm focusing really hard. When I meet my internal lover, he and I will bond together through mating, and when that happens I will have gained a permanent physical form." Phantasia said with a smile. She then turned to him with her eyes watering a bit.

"Thank you for being my friend" She said almost crying, but couldn't because she would've lost focus. Nocturne felt really bad for her, but he couldn't be her internal lover for one main reason. He doesn't want to make her feel bad for when he leaves the school. Nocturne then took his hoof back.

"I'm s-sorry Phantasia, but I can't be your internal lover." He said almost crying as well, he put his head down in despair. Phantasia looked at him with shock.

"But…W-Why?" She asked with sadness.

"It's because….I'm Equestrian" He said quietly so the others couldn't hear, Phantasia gasped, but then she looked at Nocturne realizing that he wasn't as bad as the other Equestrians. She then raised his chin and kissed him softly. Nocturne broke the kiss after a few seconds. He looked up at her, and then walked further into the group. Phantasia couldn't see him anymore due to the crowd.

"N-Nocturne?" She said sadly.

***Up in the front of the crowd of students***

"Mr. Xavier, can I ask you a question?" Nocturne said to his teacher.

"What is it?" Mr. Xavier said with a stern voice.

"Imagine they're was an Equestrian and a phantom, would they be able to mate" Nocturne said.

"Well….yes, they're is no law against it. But Equestrians are scum, so I doubt that a phantom would care for something so despicable." Mr. Xavier said a bit mad at the question.

"Mr. Xavier, why do Yokai ponies hate Equestrians?" Nocturne asked.

"Why would you ask such a stupid question, that is exactly what were learning today." Mr. Xavier said with a devious smile.

"What do you mean?" Nocturne asked.

"Well, we're going to reenact something from long ago" Mr. Xavier said.

"What is it?" Nocturne asked in return.

"The Battle of Yokai" Mr. Xavier said.

_Also the battle of death upon all those who seek to destroy us, I sense this Nocturne's blood. It's Equestrian. Today during the expedition…..WE FEED!_

***Oh shit, sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be quite long, we got to see a bonding moment between Nocturne and Phantasia, but what is this Mr. Xavier hiding? Find out next time on MY LITTLE ROSARIO!**


	4. Xavier's Past

**Welcome back to MY LITTLE ROSARIO! This chap will explain A LOT about this story, so please make sure to read it all, thank you.**

**Quote Of The Day: **

"**Dude, you know how students walk the halls with their cell-phones and walk really slowly, and annoy the fuck out of everyone…let's do it!" I said as me and my friend took out our cell-phones and pretended to text various people and on purpose got in everyone's way.**

"**Dude, my girlfriend said she wanted to get laid EVERYWHERE!" My friend said as a student ran past us. We laughed our butts off.**

The class continued as they left the school. On the outside they're were dead trees and rocks everywhere. The class continued till they went into the forest. Nocturne eventually made it back into the back of the line, to see that Phantasia wasn't there anymore. He looked around the crowd of ponies and could tell that she wasn't there.

"Phantasia?" Nocturne said depressed that he left her like that. "I am so stupid, why would I leave her like that, just because I'm Equestrian and she's not, doesn't mean she's any different that I am, I was just too selfish to realize that."

"Nocturne? Don't feel so bad." Nocturne heard a voice calling out to him, it sounded very close. After a few seconds of pure silence, Phantasia became physical form and popped up right behind Nocturne scaring him once again.

"PHANTASIA! Will you please stop doing that." Nocturne said huffing. "Hey….Phantasia, why do you wear that mask?" Nocturne asked still huffing.

"My mask? Oh you mean my Phantom Mask? Oh, well you see, when a dead pony is resurrected into a phantom, they are immediately re-formed with a mask. But the thing is, the mask works as a protector, once it's taken off, the phantom disappears, and that also means, I cannot return to physical form, I would be scattered into the air." Phantasia explained.

"So, in other words, you die?" Nocturne asked.

"Exactly" Phantasia said looking down in depression.

"I see….." Nocturne's sadness turned into a smile. "Then we best not touch that mask of yours. I wouldn't want you to die." He said trying to warm her with his smile. It succeeded as Phantasia was smiling back at him.

"Alright, we're here students" Mr. Xavier said as he turned around to his students as they all stopped. They were all in a small plain of grass surrounded by a circle of trees.

"Mr. Xavier, what are we doing out here?" One of the students asked.

"Very good question all will be revealed to you shortly. Now, as you all know before Yokai was made, there was a war, it was called "The Battle Of Yokai", it was a significant war that resulted in the making of Yokai, thus the name "The Battle Of Yokai", the war started with a dispute when Luna came into power, she became power hungry and banished Unicorns and Pegasi from Equestria, however they did not want to move to Outer-Equestria. But, Luna being the evil princess that she is, demanded that they go or be destroyed. So, when the Unicorn's and Pegasi revolted against the princess, various monsters joined in, because they believed that they could live peacefully with all ponies. Luna did not think this however. She joined with King Sombra and they defeated the band of resistance. The monsters, Pegasi and Unicorns had no choice, they called upon the Three Dark Lords, Shadow Midnight of Outer-Equestria, Queen Velma of the Vampires, and Najee, a Human from Outer-Equestria, and thus Yokai was created." Mr. Xavier explained with such emotion that all the students clapped their hoofs.

"But, one thing remains the same; Equestrian ponies are menace and should not be trusted." Mr. Xavier said as the other ponies gasped.

"Sir, isn't the school of Yokai meant to teach us how to co-exist with Equestrian ponies?" One of the students asked. Mr. Xavier's eyes widened as he remembered something from his past.

_*Flashback*_

"_Son! Get in the mansion, it's not safe!" Xavier's father told him as Crimson Xavier went to the house and looked back as one of the Equestrian guards went after him, Xavier's father then ran over to Crimson getting in the way of the Equestrian guard as he almost got his son._

"_Oh no you don't!" He said as he punched the guard with his hoof, however the guard got back up and stabbed Xavier's father with his spear, it had collided with his heart. Xavier's father looked back at his son as he yelled "RUN!", Xavier's father then scooted himself into the spear as he got closer to the guard as he bit the guards neck and ripped out his throat killing the guard. Xavier's father then fell to his knees and then fell on his back and closed his eyes. Crimson ran over to his dad, but his mother picked Crimson up and ran. She ran and ran and ran. Until they got to the base._

"_FATHER!" Crimson yelled as they got into the base._

_*Flashback end*_

"NO! We do not trust those demons! They are evil and don't deserve to live, now I will reenact the moment that I shared a long time ago!" Mr. Xavier said with anger. He then traveled into the crowd of students and pulled Nocturne out of the crowd.

"You see here students! This pony is an EQUESTRIAN" Mr. Xavier said as the crowd gasped.

"I'm not E-Equestrian" Nocturne said with fear,

"Then show us your true form then. If you are a monster, then show US!" Mr. Xavier said while twitching.

_Oh no! What am I GOING TO DO!_

***Okay, so this is it. This is where things get epic, so you know the three dark lords name's, you know more about the history of Yokai, and you even saw some more of Mr. Xavier. Hope you had fun reading this chapter, and the next chap will be the turning point of the fic. It may take me a while, so in about 3 days I'll have it out. Peace.**


	5. Fight In The Forest

_Oh no! What am I GOING TO DO!_

"SHOW THEM!" Mr. Xavier said as the students watched Nocturne.

But something didn't feel right. Mr. Xavier had felt something from a distance; it was a huge energy spike like nothing he had felt before. Suddenly Mr. Xavier started to shake with fear as he knew this energy, it was dark and powerful, and he turned to the side to where all the students we're looking at the same tree as a figure emerged from the shadows. It was a pony in a cloak; all you could see was his eyes.

"Show yourself!" Mr. Xavier yelled. The figure nodded as he pulled off his cloak and revealed a stallion. His eyes were as red as blood and his fur was as black as the sky. His mane and tail were Black and Blue colliding with each other. His cutie mark was a red moon. Mr. Xavier knew this pony, as the one he had hated.

"H-Headmaster Shadow Midnight?" Mr. Xavier said as he put down Nocturne as he ran back over to Phantasia.

"P-Phantasia, w-who is that pony?" Nocturne said with fright.

"T-That's the Headmaster, its Shadow Midnight. He is one of the three dark lords." Phantasia said with fear also. Mr. Xavier growled with anger.

"Why did you have to come out, I almost had an Equestrian!" Mr. Xavier yelled at Shadow Midnight.

"You have forgotten the rules haven't you, this school is to teach how to co-exist with Equestrians and you tried to kill one right here. Mr. Xavier…you have broken Yokai law and now I shall distribute the punishment" Headmaster Shadow Midnight looked at Mr. Xavier with an insane smile.

"NO! I have lured you here; I shall be the one to deal punishment! How dare you make monsters try to trust Equestrians when they are nothing more than evil ponies! And now….YOU SHALL DIE!" Mr. Xavier yelled as he started transforming.

"Do you know what this place is; it's a GRAVEYARD, just my specialty!" Mr. Xavier said as he fully transformed, he had grown bigger and had fangs.

"So…you are a Vampire after all. But not just that, you're a Vetala" Shadow Midnight said with his still insane smile.

**Nocturne's Monster Book!**

**Vetala: A vampire with the ability to possess and re-animated corpses, almost like a necromancer but does not require a soul.**

"AHAHAHA" Mr. Xavier yelled as he used his powers. The ground started shaking and dead ponies came out of the ground. All the kids ran off due to fear but Nocturne and Phantasia were too scared to move. The corpses then rushed at the Headmaster. Shadow Midnight then smiled a huge smile.

"Time for some old-fashioned killing eh?" Headmaster Shadow Midnight yelled as dark energy surrounded him.

**Nocturne's Monster Book.**

**Nightmare Unicorn: Nightmare Unicorns are a different breed of unicorns that use dark energy as magic; unlike regular unicorns their magic is deadly and unstable. They are commonly found in Outer-Equestria.**

The Headmaster Shadow Midnight eyes glowed white and he sent blast of dark energy from his hoofs, and down went 5 zombies. Shadow continued as he got closer and closer to Mr. Xavier. Xavier then decided to play his trump card.

"Here we go; I saved this for you Shadow!" Mr. Xavier said as he summoned something huge. A big figure came out of the ground, almost to the size of 30 feet.

"It's a Cyclops!" Shadow said with a bit of happiness in his voice. "Finally a tough opponent!

**Nocturne's Monster Book.**

**Cyclops: A member of a primordial race of giants, each with a single eye in the middle of his forehead. The name is widely thought to mean "circle-eyed.**

And it wasn't of Equestria kind; it had skin and flesh like those from the human world.

"Najee would've loved to see something like this!" The Headmaster Shadow Midnight yelled as he ran up to it at top speed incasing himself with a type of wave of dark energy surrounding him. The Cyclops brought down his massive arm in a attempt to crush Shadow, but Shadow Midnight dodged to the side and jumped on the Cyclops's arm, the Cyclops tried to shake him off but Shadow had ran up to it's shoulder, he then jumped at it's neck and used a stream of dark magic as if it was a sword and slashed it in the neck. The Cyclops bled out of his neck and began to fall. Shadow then dove off the massive giant beast and used magic to protect himself from the landing; he fell to the ground and landed on his hoofs. The Cyclops lay dead on the ground.

"Shadow, you are getting on my nerves" Mr. Xavier said angrily as he thought of a way to fight the Headmaster. "Fine then, you have made me angry Headmaster, I just wanted to kill Nocturne and save this for later/ But you have forced my hoof" Mr. Xavier said as he pulled out a small black card. "A little something I got from a witch, it's a summoning spell that can only be used by vampires and can only be stopped by vampires, and it's a blood card!" Mr. Xavier yelled.

**Nocturne's Magical Artifact Book.**

**Blood Card: A magical card that is created by various witches however can only be used by vampires. It requires one vampire's blood in order to work. The blood card is used to summon other vampires from the underworld or various locations. If another vampire uses its blood again, the other vampires will return to its original position.**

Mr. Xavier then bit his right hoof and ripped off part of his skin as he poured a very small drop of blood onto the blood card, due to being a vampire the hoof healed itself quickly, but the card started to steam up as a blast of energy went straight up as about 20 vampire ponies came out of the ground. They all appeared the same. A black coat, a black mane/tail and red eyes.

"This is where you die Shadow; this is where I get my vengeance, WITHOUT YOU, EQUESTRIA WILL BE OVERUN WITH MONSTERS ALIKE! AHAHAHA" Mr. Xavier yelled at the top of his lungs.

_Ahahaha_

Mr. Xavier looked around but there was no sign of Midnight.

_Ahahahahaha_

"Where's that laugh coming from" Nocturne said to Phantasia, she only gave an IDK look.

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

An HUGE burst of energy came right out of the ground and out popped out Shadow Midnight from the ground below the vampires, they all ran at Shadow Midnight, but he was in a rampage as he quickly maneuvered around the vampires and slashing them, he was almost impossible to catch. He slashed one vampire after another. After a while 10 had fallen. 5 of them had run away in fear. 5 remained.

"STOP!" Nocturne heard a familiar voice, it was Bloodshine. "Stop this, they're being controlled" She said as she zoomed past Nocturne and Phantasia, she looked back with tears in her eyes, she turned around as she ran into the crowd of vampires, Shadow and Mr. Xavier. But Mr. Xavier had punched Bloodshine with his hoof, sending her straight back, she was about to land on the ground hard but was caught by something. Bloodshine turned around to see Nocturne holding her, as he caught her from the landing.

"Bloodshine, it's best not to get involved with such a feud, these ponies are out to kill, and I never want to see you hurt" Nocturne said almost crying.

"Yeah Bloodshine, I don't want to see a friend hurt either" Phantasia said as she came over to the two.

"Listen Nocturne…..I need your help" Bloodshine said as she looked up to Nocturne, she then looked down to her neck and bit a small necklace that was around her neck, Nocturne didn't notice it before, but it was a sort of chain with a cross at the end. "It's my Rosario…I need you to take it off for me. It will reveal my Vampire powers, and I may be able to stop this." Bloodshine pleaded.

"But why me?" Nocturne said with worry.

"It's because, you're the first pony I drank blood from, I think you may be the only one to remove my necklace, please Nocturne, I must stop this fight, for my clan are being killed and it isn't their fault. Please, help me." Bloodshine pleaded as she was crying in Nocturne's arms. Nocturne nodded as he grabbed the Rosario with both of his hoofs and pulled them off as hard as he could. The Rosario then came off and a huge light formed around Bloodshine, Phantasia pulled Nocturne away as Bloodshine transformed. Her pink mane turned into Dark Red and her blue eyes turned Black as night. She also grew just a bit. She grew a big smile and she trotted over to the crowd of fighting ponies and they all looked at her.

"You forced me to come out, I do not want to hurt my own clan, but you Mr. Xavier, you are a vampire not worthy of my forgiveness, you control your own species but no me! Now you shall…..LEARN YOUR PLACE" She said as she zoomed past her fellow vampires and the Headmaster and trotted over to him.

"You little wretch, get out of my way." Mr. Xavier said as he tried to hit her, but she ducked under his hoof and turned around, she then put her front hoofs on the ground and kicked him with her back legs. Her legs hit Mr. Xavier right in the face as he landed on his back on the ground. Bloodshine then walked over to his hurt body as she looked over him.

"Prepare to die." Bloodshine said with a straight face. Mr. Xavier was scared for his life, but as soon as she tried to punch her, something was stopping her. But she couldn't detect what it was, until Phantasia became visible, she was holding onto Bloodshine's hoof. "Why are you stopping this, he was trying to kill Nocturne and attempting to destroy peace."

Nocturne walked over to them as Phantasia pleaded. "Because, I've seen to much killing, I will not let another happen. I just…can't see another." She said as she remembered her past. "Bloodshine, I'm a dead spirit, I have died before, and it wasn't a pretty one, the only reason I'm a Phantom is because I had a very strong spirit. But I can't forget how I died, not ever. Sometimes I wonder, that if I had died would it all be the same? That was until I found you Bloodshine, and then I found Nocturne and that's when I realized….." Phantasia began to sniff as she was crying.

"I realized that sometimes when your lonely you only think of yourself, until friends surround you, and then you stop thinking of yourself, and you start thinking about your friends and your family. I know Mr. Xavier has something like this, he hasn't experienced the kindness that I was fortunate enough to receive, so please Bloodshine. Please don't hurt him." Phantasia said as she was crying as hard as she could. That's when Bloodshine realized she was right. Bloodshine turned around to an afraid Crimson Xavier.

"Even though you forced my clan to fight against your will, and almost killed my food source, I shall let you live." Bloodshine said. Mr. Xavier then got back on his hoofs, he realized that what he was doing was wrong.

"Well…That was unpleasant, I guess I over-reacted, just a bit." Mr. Xavier chuckled, but he was still afraid. The Headmaster Shadow Midnight walked over to the crowd of ponies.

"Well, that was fun. But still, according to the rules. Mr. Xavier did harm a student, that requires two weeks of suspension." Shadow Midnight said being serious.

"Hey, it's better than being killed." Mr. Xavier said with a chuckle. "I hope to see you ponies again." He said walking off.

"So, you three are something, you three are curios and strong ponies. And you have an Equestrian among you, I should report Nocturne, but you know me, I can let a few things slide" Shadow said with a wink. "But as long as you do two things for me"

"What is it?" Nocturne said with a bit of fear still in him.

"You must never speak of this again." Shadow said.

"Done" All three said in unison.

"And, I need some new recruits for the newspaper club, how about it?" The headmaster said with a smile. The three looked at each other and then looked back at the headmaster and nodded.

"Good, I hope to see more of you three at some point…as for now, you three head back to your classes. And have a good day" The headmaster said as he departed putting his cloak back on and trotting off. The three ponies then smiled heavily as they walked back to class together.

***Whew over 2000 words of awesomeness. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you enjoy the newest chapters to come.***

**Sorry about the no joke of the day. I cannot think of any right now.**


	6. Bloodshine?

**Author's note: I'm sorry for taking a while to upload, I have a few stories I'm working on that took some time, but I'm back now. This chapter introduces Ms. Bloom, and Flutter Night. The OC Flutter Night belongs to Flutter Night on FanFiction. Thanks for the OC bro. ^-^. Now enjoy this chapter.***

Nocturne, Bloodshine and Phantasia were trotting through the dead forest, and Nocturne looked to his right to see that Bloodshine's mane was back to her original color. And so were her eyes.

"Bloodshine? What happened to you?" Nocturne said to Bloodshine as they were trotting.

"You saw the inner me, she comes out when my Rosario is taken off, and it takes several minutes for it to come back on." Bloodshine said as she showed him her neck, the cross had been put on.

"But wait, I didn't even give it back to you." Nocturne said as he looked around and couldn't find the Rosario that he had taken off her.

"The Rosario comes back on as it levitates itself back over to the chain around my neck." Bloodshine smiled.

"So, what happens next?" Nocturne asked.

"Well, we go to our individual classes and meet up afterschool for the newspaper club." Phantasia said with a smile.

"Okay then, well I guess this is good-bye for now." Nocturne said, the three ponies grouped hugged as they split up to go to their individual classes.

**(Nocturne's P.O.V)**

"I hope this time that my teacher isn't a complete psycho who wants to kill off Equestrians." Nocturne smiled as he walked through the next class's door. It was Chemistry, which was Nocturne's favorite class because you get to mix stuff.

"Welcome to Sophomore Chemistry, my name is Ms. Bloom, and I will be your chemistry teacher." The teacher said in a southern accent, she was pretty nice. Her coat was a pale yellow color, her mane was red, and her eyes were orange. Her cutiemark was hidden in her lab jacket.

"Please sit down in your seats please." She said addressing the entire class as everypony sat down in their chairs, I happily trotted next to a seat and sat down.

"Nice to meet you." I heard a voice say as I turned to the pony sitting next to me; the tables were designed for two people, so I had a neighbor. His coat was black, and he had a black and blue mane. His cutiemark was a blue moon and his eyes were blue as well.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Nocturne Shadow." I said to him in a comforting tone.

"My name is Flutter Night. It's real nice to meet you, I heard about the fight with the history teacher, they say the Headmaster was there, and you totally helped him kick his butt. Nice job." He said to me as my eyes widened.

"Wait! I didn't-"I was starting to hell as the teacher hushed me.

"It's time to start class. Today we will be doing a wide variety of experiments, but I want you all to know the rules of Chemistry, no playing around chemicals, wear you safety equipment, and always have fun." Mr. Bloom said as the kids put on their safety wear and prepared for the experiments. "I want to teach you all through action, so today I will show you all the chemicals in the periodic table, besides the ones on the bottom that can't be found."

"Dude, this will be so fun!" Night said in excitement, I had to admit that I was pretty excited too.

"So, let's get started!" Ms. Bloom said as the other ponies cheered.

***The chapter was a bit short, but I promise that next chapter will be long. Thanks for reading ^-^***


	7. Chemistry

***Author's Note: Now, before I begin. I want to say that the explanations of the chemicals are from Wikipedia, I don't have a mass knowledge of the chemical elements, only some. But there is a chemical that I made up, which comes from another story of mine. Storm Of Days: The Beginning of the End. Enjoy this chapter. ^-^***

Nocturne and Night were walking throughout the lab, wearing all their protective gear, Nocturne was happy that he was in Chemistry, but one thing seemed to bother him, why was the teacher doing a experiment on the first day, shouldn't she tell them what she knows about the chemicals.

"Alright class, currently there are only 50 different elements, but today I will show you 4 of them. Bromine, Neon, Lithium, and…. Calypso." Ms. Bloom said pausing just a bit.

"Calypso? I have never heard of anything like that." Nocturne said to himself, worried about the teacher due to what happened last class. The teacher led them over to the table of elements in which she showed each one.

"Bromine is a fuming red-brown liquid at room temperature, corrosive and toxic, with properties between those of chlorine and iodine. Free bromine does not occur in nature, but occurs as colorless soluble crystalline mineral halide salts, analogous to table salt." Ms. Bloom explained as she showed the element.

"I would not want my hoof to touch that." Flutter Night said while chuckling just a bit.

"Neon is a colorless, odorless monatomic gas under standard conditions, with about two-thirds the density of air." Ms. Bloom explained.

"I thought it was a color." Somepony said stupidly in class.

"Well, yes it is. Neon gives a distinct reddish-orange glow when used in either low-voltage neon glow lamps or in high-voltage discharge tubes or neon advertising signs. The red emission line from neon is also responsible for the well known red light of helium-neon lasers. Neon is used in a few plasma tube and refrigerant applications but has few other commercial uses. It is commercially extracted by the fractional distillation of liquid air. It is considerably more expensive than helium, since air is its only source." Ms. Bloom explained like a dictionary.

"Next is Lithium, under standard conditions it is the lightest metal and the least dense solid element. Like all alkali metals, lithium is highly reactive and flammable. For this reason, it is typically stored in mineral oil. When cut open, lithium exhibits a metallic luster, but contact with moist air corrodes the surface quickly to a dull silvery gray, then black tarnish. Because of its high reactivity, lithium never occurs freely in nature, and instead, only appears in compounds, which are usually ionic. Lithium occurs in a number of pegmatitic minerals, but due to its solubility as an ion is present in ocean water and is commonly obtained from brines and clays. On a commercial scale, lithium is isolated electrolytically from a mixture of lithium chloride and potassium chloride." Ms. Bloom explained.

"It's isolated and used in parts. That must suck." Flutter Night said.

"Next is Calypso, now I must warn you all, tighten all your safety equipment, this one is dangerous." Ms. Bloom said with a serious tone as the students did what they were told.

"Even though the two of the last three were supposed to be corrosive elements, she tells us this one is dangerous, how bad could it be?" Flutter Night said with worry.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out." Nocturne said with a sense of eagerness in his voice, he loved experiments, and he loved learning about new things. But for some reason, only when it comes to Biology, and Math. Ms. Bloom then uncovered a clear liquid inside of a very secure bottle with a glass case around it.

"Now, Calypso itself is the liquid inside of a unicorn's horn. It may sound like it's harmless but the intention of this liquid is to stay within its holder, it is never meant to be extracted from its source. Due to it being a VERY corrosive element. If you don't believe me, then look back to The Storm of Days, Scientist Light Storm experimented with this very element, and it had became so corrosive that it had taken over his lab assistant and she went mad. She had almost destroyed Equestria until Light Storm and his friends find out a way to remove it. We only have a small amount of this element, and scientists still believe that they can use this power to make other ponies have the magical abilities of a unicorn." Ms. Bloom explained.

"Why? What's the point?" Nocturne asked.

"As I said, the scientists believe that they can make all ponies have magical abilities just like unicorns. But, they don't realize that the same thing that happened to Light Storm may happen to modern day Yokai." Ms. Bloom explained.

"That would be awful, but I guess that's what they get if they do something so stupid." Flutter Night said with a serious expression.

"Yes they would deserve it, but I guess stupidity rules the world." Ms. Bloom said with a smile as they others laughed just a bit.

"I have to discuss this with the others at the meeting." Nocturne thought quietly to himself, he then had an idea for his new friend.

"Hey Night, I was wondering. Would you like to join the Newspaper Club with me?" Nocturne asked with a smile, but Night's expression was a bit freaked.

"Um, I don't know. I want to but.." He was saying but was interrupted by Nocturne.

"I know you must be nervous, but trust me. The ponies there are really nice and kind, they would treat you as a member." Nocturne said trying to cheer him up.

"It's not that, it's just I have a hard time meeting new peonies." Flutter Night said looking down.

"Don't worry, you will be just fine." Nocturne said with a warm and comforting smile, to try to make him feel better.

"Okay, I'll come by later to join the club. Thank you Nocturne." He said with a warm smile, the bell then sounded as everypony left the room, Nocturne headed to his next class, but there was something very odd that he felt, something very odd about Flutter Night.

"No…he can't be." Nocturne said as he had felt the same feeling before, a very long time ago. He ignored it as he walked off to his next class.

"He must never discover that…ever." A dark figure said to Flutter Night.

"I understand…mother." Flutter Night looked up to the dark figure as it vanished away.

"Don't worry, he will never discover about Flutter Night being my weak half, I shall finish off the Equestrian once and for all, he must never discover that I am not who I say I am." The imposter Flutter Night said as he walked into the shadows.

***Well, that's it for now. R&R. ***


	8. Classes

**Authors Note: I guess I have nothing really to do but write the next chapter of My Little Rosario. Sorry it took me so long to write, I had to focus on Mare Season, Clopfic Galore, The Demon's Within, MLL: FIS, and my other stories. Plus, I had to think of ideas for this story, and you couldn't even process the thoughts of what I have in store for this story. Let's just say, Bloodshine, Phantasia, and Flutter Night all have secrets that they are keeping. When you find out, you will be in complete shock, trust me. All right, so here we go! **

Nocturne Shadow had just got out of his Chemistry class, after Chemistry class, it all went downhill. Nocturne looked down at his class schedule.

1st Period: History

2nd Period: Chemistry

3rd Period: Algebra/ C Lunch

4th Period: Gym

5th Period: Theater

6th Period: Yokai Geography/ D Lunch

7th Period: Monster Class

8th Period: Off Period

(Nocturne's P.O.V)

_So, according to my schedule, my classes are separated into two days: A-day's and B-day's. A day has History, Chemistry, Algebra, Gym, and my off period. B-day has History, Theater, Yokai Geography, Monster Class, and my off period. So, my next class is Algebra, I don't like Algebra. There was also the fact that lunches were split up into 4 lunch's. They were during 3__rd__ and 6__th__ periods, and were separated in A-Lunch, B-Lunch, C-Lunch, and D-Lunch. Mine today is C-Lunch which happens in about an hour._

I walked down the hall and found my classroom. I walked in and looked at the obsessive dullness of the room, it wasn't very exciting to come into, but I took my seat in the back desk. Somepony next to me was staring at me quite vaguely; I stared back at him with a bored expression as he went back to what he was doing. The teacher came over and placed a piece of paper on my desk. It said "Chapter 1 Notes", so I am taking notes on my first day of Algebra, how exciting. The teacher walked back up to the front and began to talk; I was so bored that my head collapsed on the table. All I could think was: What were my friends doing?

(Phantasia's P.O.V)

_I am currently in Geometry. I never really liked Geometry, but I am excited anyways, because I have a Lunch break in an hour. I am so happy because I am both very hungry and very tired. A good lunch will help me get through the day, and then I will be able to see Nocturne at the end of school! I am so happy; I can't wait to see him!_

(Bloodshine's P.O.V)

_I am currently in Math. I hate Math, It is such a lame class, I wish I had Algebra; it is such a better version of Math. At least in an hour, I will be able to eat some food. I can't wait! Hmmm, I wonder what is in store for when I go to the Newspaper Club; I hope it is very exciting._

(Flutter Night's P.O.V)

_Thankfully I have an Off-Period for 3'rd period! I guess I will just lie back for a while and wait for C-Lunch; I looked over Nocturne's files and found that he has C-Lunch. I shall go and hang out with him, I don't want him knowing my secret, but I have to keep him close, for my sake and my mothers. I wonder what will happen during the Newspaper Club as well, it's a room where I get to spread propaganda for free! And I get to unravel and hear the truths behind the school. This will help me a lot with my plans. _

_*Voice*_

_Sky! Let me out!_

_No thank you Flutter Night, ahahahahaha!_

*An hour later*

The bell rang for C-Lunch as Flutter Night, Nocturne, Bloodshine, and Phantasia rushed out of their seats and ran towards the cafeteria.

"It's time for Lunch!" They all yelled.

**Author's Note: So, Flutter Night has a split personality. Or does he? The fact behind Sky will be much scarier than you think. And what did he mean behind 'plans', what does he have in store? Find out in the next chapter of My Little Rosario!**

**Still accepting OC'S!**


	9. Lunch Time

**Author's Note: Welcome back to My Little Rosario! I am resuming my process of updating everyday with this one story! I am going to work on the sidelines with CG and Mare Season, but this is one of my three main focuses. Now, it's time for a chaotic lunch, get ready!**

Nocturne smiled as he walked through the halls once again to find the lunch room. He eventually found the room and walked in. The cafeteria had large wooden tables everywhere and saw about 5 different lunch lines.Nocturne smiled as he saw Phantasia and Bloodshine sitting at one table, they already had their lunches on the table. He sighed as he walked into the line, waiting for the long line to get their lunches.

*Ten minutes later*

Nocturne finally had his lunch. He smiled as he got an apple, a salad, and a small bottle of water. Once he got his food on the plate, he walked over to the table. Nocturne sat down with Phantasia and Bloodshine as he started to eat. Flutter Night was right behind him as he shyly walked to the table. He sat down on the other side of Nocturne.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Flutter Night asked Nocturne.

"Oh…hey Night. I guess I haven't really introduced you to the gang. This is Phantasia and this is Bloodshine Sparkle." Nocturne said showing the two mares sitting at the table. Night thought they were cute.

"Oh, hi." Night smiled with a smile.

"Hi, I am Phantasia. I can't really say what I am because of the rules." Phantasia said.

"I can already tell. Phantasia is a phantom and Bloodshine is a vampire. Two of the most powerful creatures are sitting right at one table. That is amazing." Flutter Night said with a smile as they were astonished.

"How…did you know what we were?" Bloodshine asked.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Flutter Night, and I am a Yasha." He said with a smile.

**Nocturne's Monster Book: **

**Yasha- a type of wizard. Their moves vary from summoning various types of creatures, being able to corrode living objects, or using nature as a battle source. A strong Yasha is able to transform itself into a demon. Usually a Yasha has two sides to him, an evil side and a good side that battle one another for control over the Yasha's body. The reason for two sides is because of the mass amount of magic within a Yasha's body.**

"A…Yasha!" Nocturne, Phantasia, and Bloodshine all yelled at the same time in surprise.

"A Yasha is a very scary strong creature, but a vampire and a phantom would top me in strength. I know that for sure." Night smiled as the others felt calmer.

"You seem to have the smell of an Equestrian Nocturne, why is that?" Night asked him.

"I am an Equestrian. Don't tell anybody though, I might get killed." Nocturne said a bit frightened.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Flutter Night said with a smile.

_Perfect!_

Nocturne smiled as a large pony came over to the table. He nearly shoved Nocturne and Night away to sit down next to Phantasia.

"You look pretty. What would you be doing with these weak little ponies? Come sit down with the cool kids." The large pony said as Night got up from his seat and got in the way of him.

"She sits down here to avoid big and stupid guys like you." Night said as the large pony looked at him with anger.

"Yo loser, get lost. I am talking to a pony that is way too pretty to be yours. Now, scram." The big pony said resuming his hitting on Phantasia. Night then placed a hoof on his shoulder.

"Leave her alone big guy." Night said as the big pony turned around and swung at him. Night smiled as he ducked under his huge hoof and grabbed it. The large pony was surprised as Night's body started to glow; he looked up at the large pony with his eyes growing red. The large pony looked on in fright as Night lifted the large pony up by his hoof and threw him half-way across the lunch room. The large pony then landed through the wall.

He smiled as his glow went back into his body. Night looked back at the ponies as he walked off. Phantasia got up and ran after him.

"You are really nice for standing up for me like that." Phantasia said while smiling.

"Thanks, I may get detention for it, but it was defiantly worth it." Night said with a smile. "You should probably go back for a while."

"A friend should talk to a friend that is in trouble." Phantasia said as Night looked at her.

"Thanks." Night smiled as his body glowed, he teleported away from Phantasia.

*Back with Nocturne and Bloodshine*

"You know…Night smells like an Equestrian too. But he has Yasha powers. Something is up with him Nocturne." Bloodshine said with concern.

"I don't think he is an Equestrian. He probably just has some of my smell on him." Nocturne said.

"I hope you are right." Bloodshine said as the two ponies finished their food. The bell rang as C-Lunch ended.

"Aw…I guess it is time to go back to class." Bloodshine said with a depressed face.

"It's okay. I can't wait for afterschool; I will love to hang out with you." Nocturne said with a smile as Bloodshine hugged him.

"Thanks Nocturne." She smiled as they got up from their tables and walked out of the cafeteria. Phantasia walked to her classroom, and so did Nocturne and Bloodshine.

*Back to Flutter Night*

"Son…you are telling them a bit too much." A shadow figure from the shadows told Flutter Night.

"I only told them that I was a Yasha. They don't know anything of what I have planned for them. Mom, don't worry, I got this." Flutter Night smiled.

"Sky, I hope you will be able to do what my son cannot. I let you enter my son's body for the purpose to help me with my plans. Do not fail me now." The shadow figure said with a smile.

"Don't worry; Flutter Night is concealed in my body until I get the job done. Goodbye now." Sky said with a smile as the shadow figure teleported.

**Author's Note: So, Flutter Night is a Yasha…Or is he? Flutter Night is the one that will have the most secrets. Who exactly is Sky? And who is this shadow figure? Much more will be revealed on the next few chapters of My Little Rosario! Thanks for reading and R&R!**


	10. Gym

**Author's Note: Welcome back to My Little Rosario! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It is pretty much going to be a full chapter of Nocturne being tortured by his Gym Class. Also, from now on there will be theme songs for all the characters when they fight. I have one for Shadow Midnight. It's the Orochimaru Battle Theme. He seems perfect for that song. Still need one for Nocturne, Phantasia, Flutter Night/Sky, and Bloodshine. Also, for the other OC's that I might introduce later on in the story. I am still accepting OC's by the way; you can submit more than one pony. I will be waiting, now enjoy!**

After his boring and long Algebra class, Nocturne rejoiced in happiness as he was going to his Gym class.

"Gym is always the same. Do a little work and then get the entire period doing nothing! It's perfect!" He smiled as he walked into the Gym room. His joy went away in an instant as he looked on in horror. The Gym class had so many stations of exercise. Like Climb the Rope, Jogging, Push-up areas, and many more torturous exercises. Nocturne almost fainted at the idea of doing all of them. He held his breath for a while and then finally fainted.

*Several minutes later*

Nocturne smiled to himself because he knew that if somepony fainted, they would be exempt from doing any exercise. He lay on the floor as he started to feel drips of water on his face. He opened his eyes as a large amount of water came splashing down on him. He gasped trying to get some breath as he looked up. The Gym Coach had dumped a large amount of water on him from a large bucket. Nocturne yelled in anger because this meant that he would have to do exercises.

***To Bloodshine***

Bloodshine smiled heavily because she was in her favorite class. She had baking class, and Bloodshine was really good at baking food. She smiled in joy as she started to make muffins.

"Hm, I wonder if Nocturne is having as much fun as I am right now." She smiled with joy as she took a small bite of the batter for the muffins.

"Mmmm, perfect!" She placed the tray of batter into the oven and waited for the muffins to finish so she could share it with the whole class.

***To Phantasia***

"I wonder how much time we have left of this class. I want it to end, but at the same time I want to stay. I love my Potion class! We can do so many experiments and learn by doing! It's amazing!" Phantasia thought to herself as she began to mix chemicals together. The potion was finished. She had made a Love Potion.

"I am never going to use this, but it is great to learn. Love Potion in a sad excuse to get the one you love. I will get whoever I want by doing the work." Phantasia smiled as she went back to mixing more potions.

***To Flutter Night/Sky***

"Ha! I love battle class! I can do hoof-to-hoof combat with anypony! As long as I restrain myself from killing one of these ponies, I am fine! And plus, it keeps me in shape for any battle that I will have to do." Sky thought to himself as he threw one of his opponents on the ground. Flutter Night was currently inside of his own body, he never liked to fight others. Sky thought of this as weakness and took over for him during battles. Sky rejoiced as he continued to fight others.

*To Nocturne*

He sighed and grunted in pain as he tried to do push-ups. He did a couple of push-ups before he fell flat to the ground as he groaned.

For about an hour, Nocturne had tried to climb the rope but his hoofs burned like hell-fire. He tried to Jog but kept getting run over by the other ponies. He had tried to do jump-ropes for exercise, but kept tripping on the rope and landing on his face. After the hour was up, he had collapsed on the ground.

"I….hate….Gym." He was able to speak out as the other students were given pats on their back for their hard work. Nocturne buried his face in the floor because he couldn't even move his head. His entire body was extremely sore. The bell rang for 8th period, which meant that he was finally out of school. He tried to smile but his mouth wouldn't let him.

"I am out of this bucking school for the day." He said as he tried to get up. He was able to manage as he walked out the Gym door.

**Author's Note: If you are wondering if Nocturne is going to turn into a Ghoul later on just like Tskune. Then yes, yes he will. But it will be much later on, unlike in Rosario Vampire. Nocturne first needs to be recognized as the weak one of the group before he turns into a Ghoul. Also, sorry for the chapter being short. But for a reward, the next chapter will be a fight scene with Phantasia in it. You will be able to see her amazing fighting skills that will make her essential to the group. Bye for now and make sure to R&R!**


	11. Phantasia's Battle

**Author's Note: Welcome back to My Little Rosario. In this chapter, you will see a fight scene with Phantasia in it. I decided to do this chapter because she seemed to be the weak one of the group along with Nocturne. But when you see this chapter, you will see that a Phantom is a pretty strong monster too. It may not be as powerful as a Vampire or a Yasha, but a Phantom is something to be afraid of still. Also, to The Idealist 33, Nocturne is the weak one of the group because he is an Equestrian Earth Pony. In the very beginning it said that he was a normal Equestrian with no talent whatsoever, but later on he becomes essential in the group. I hope you will all keep reading this story, because I may get it published on Fimfiction if I get enough supporters and I make the chapters a bit longer. Enjoy this chapter!**

Nocturne walked dizzily out of the Gym class, he was able to keep his balance when he walked but suddenly lost his balance. Something caught him from the fall as he looked up, Phantasia caught him from falling. He looked up into her eyes, they were mesmerizing, but Nocturne just thought he was in a dizzy spat. He regained his balance as he got out of her hoofs.

"Thanks Phantasia." He smiled as Phantasia nodded.

"It's finally 8th period, want to go hang out until its time for Newspaper Club?" Phantasia asked with a smile.

"You don't have one too. That's great! What about Bloodshine and Night?" He asked.

"I think Bloodshine told me that she had a 8th period, but I don't know about Night. We can go hang out and if he comes over, he will hang out with us too." Phantasia smiled.

"Okay, sure I will hang out with you. Let's go." Nocturne smiled as he walked out of the school with her, she blushed as she held his hoof. Nocturne thought nothing of it as he walked with her. They went a sat down on a bench somewhat away from the school. For several minutes they talked about their day, but Phantasia started to feel a looming presence as she looked to her right.

The big stallion from before came over to the two ponies, he demonically smiled as he sat down next to them. He had a black coat, a red and yellow mane and tail, orange eyes, and a weight cutiemark.

"My name is Chrome, and I want to give a little payback from before." The big stallion said as he picked up Nocturne and threw him against a tree. He laughed loudly as he grabbed Phantasia and picked her up.

"Wow. You are an incredibly attractive mare. I can't wait to see how you feel inside." The big stallion smiled evilly.

"Do you really want to do that?" Phantasia grunted as she used her Phantom powers to become transparent. She became solid when she moved away from Chrome.

"Huh? Get back here!" Chrome yelled as he charged at her. Phantasia then put her hooves in front of her and yelled. "Ectoplasm Blast!" Her hooves then developed a green goo that shot out of her hooves and around Chrome.

"All this is, is sticky, this wont hurt me!" Chrome laughed.

"Are you sure?" Phantasia smiled as he put out her hooves again. "Ectoplasm Burial!" She yelled as the green goo started to glow. Chrome grunted as the green goo exploded around him. There was a large poof of smoke.

"That was awesome Phantasia, you really are strong!" Nocturne said getting up.

"Wow…thanks." She blushed. But there was a sudden chill as they turned back around to the poof of smoke. The smoke disappeared as Chrome had gotten bigger. He got up as he yelled loudly, he grew larger in size and his muscles grew bigger. He had become a troll.

**Nocturne's Monster Book:**

**Troll: A mythical, cave-dwelling being depicted in folklore as either a giant or a dwarf, typically having a very ugly appearance.**

Chrome yelled as he ran towards Phantasia. She kept still as she yelled loudly. "Phantom Form!" She yelled as a swirl of energy swirled around her. Nocturne could feel a heavy spiritual pressure coming from her as she grew a massive size. Her mask ripped off revealing very scary face. Her skin was ripped off, and her teeth were now replaced with fangs, and her eyes were now glowing white with some form of green goo coming from her eyes.

Nocturne started to shake from her very scary looking appearance. The sweet and kind mare that he knew had just turned into something that could only be descripted as freaky. Chrome didn't care and ran at her. The troll then grabbed Phantasia's hoof and tried to pick her up. She was too heavy to throw for him as she shoved him away with his hoof.

"**Ectoplasm Storm!" **She yelled demonically as she moved her large hoof forward and gathered up a massive amount of green goo onto her hoof, she then sent it forward. Chrome ran as fast as he could to avoid it, but it was too late for him. The green goo went above him and spreaded into eight different blasts and came crashing down on him at the same time. Phantasia smiled as she went back to her normal size, her mask came back on as she smiled greatly.

"I did it!" She yelled in happiness as she jumped in joy. Nocturne looked at her with fear but then smiled to realize that no matter how monster she was, she was still his friend.

"_Note to self: Do not mess with Phantasia!" _He thought to himself as Phantasia held his hoof and walked back into the school.

**Author's Note: Okay, so I made the name 'Chrome' for him for a very specific reason. Chrome is a major troll to me most of the time that I use it. I am talking about Google Chrome, every time my friends use it, and it works smoothly. When I use it, it freezes. Why Google Chrome Why? Make sure to R&R! Also, I may not write a chapter tomorrow because I may be helping my mom pack with moving to the new house, so I will post the next chapter probably Monday.**


End file.
